Compositions for coating skin are known. Some are in the form of cosmetics for masking skin discoloration and skin blemishes, others are in the form of sunscreens for providing protection against the adverse effects of solar radiation, and yet others are in the form of skin care products for promoting healthy skin.
Some of the known skin coating compositions have the disadvantage that they are not long-lasting on the skin and may require frequent reapplication. Some compositions may be readily rubbed off the skin, whereas other compositions may be readily washed off the skin by way of sweat or when in contact with water.